


maybe i should make a chatfic....aha just kidding .....unless?

by vincentstargone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20118334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentstargone/pseuds/vincentstargone
Summary: what if this stupid kid had these alters and they all texted eachother and this was indeed a hospital!!!what the fuck!!!hopefully this is good enough for archive of our own. add me on minecraft yalllll -tempus





	1. the beginning of a bruh

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a true story oh my god!!mj!no!

[delta added octogenarian to the group chat]

delta: dust mite

delta: what the fuck change your name back

octogenarian: no

octogenarian: I have no clue what this word means but i keyboard smashed into google and it came up with the "did you mean...." shit

octogenarian: so here we are

[delta changed octogenarian's name to armm]

delta: fuck you

armm: allah oh my god you cant say that man

delta: ear zit

Rea!: ..do you mean "eat shit"?

delta: no i fucking mean ear zit

delta: minecraft cave noises be like!! whwhrhrrIÎGRFDGF SCREEEEEWWWWEWEEECCCH nnggfuuÜuuuRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOO[ÒÕÏIDKCKSJF DEJDËÊË

delta: so what be going on with everyone!!

Rea!: Well, i've had a fairly nice day! It is a great temperature out today, I went on a nice walk!

delta: everyone exluding rea. anyway

Rea!: Oh..

delta: bruh i was JOKING anyway

delta: limb do u have any input

armm: uhhhhhh sherlock holmes pissed the bed man

delta: again???man

delta: what the fucks going on in the fucking system its fucking glitching

Rea!: Then take care of it!

delta: nah im just gonna ffuckcing Leavitt OF COURSE IM TRYING TO TAKE CARE OF IT BUT YOU WHO COULDNT TAKE CARE OF THINGS? TEMPUS' BIRTH PARENTS

delta: adopted

armm: adopted

wisp: adopted

tempus: wow okay 

tempus: i feel really attacked

tempus: also, its because someone has been fucking with the foundation of the lobby 

delta: bruhhhhhhhhhhhghhhhh

[tempus added Willow to the chat]

delta: china be like brb gotta get some cobble for my wall ^w^

Willow: It wasn't cobblestone. I don't like to text. Who screwed with the foundation?

Willow: someone stole a pipe from the top shingle and it's beggining to topple.

armm: er

armm: delta had a pipe today

Willow: And what on earth was she doing with it?

delta: i need a place to hide my cocaine

delta: piss

delta: dust mite

delta: dust. mite

delta: open the fucking flood gates

delta: guys??? hello???

deleted-user: guys what tbe f

deleted-user: VERY FUNNY

armm: bazinga

armm: okay so ill go get the pipe

Willow: Thank you.

armm: yeav wharever aushwithszzz

Willow: No.

armm: we are going to beat you to death

armm: guyyyyssssssss

armm: @everyone

armm: what the fucck

Rea!: z

armm: enderman!enderman! Watch you know while you turn something into nothing

Willow: Sorry, I was gone doing stuff.

wisp: im stuff

Willow: You are wisp..?

wisp: bazinga

wisp: delete your message u r supposed to say omg!!wisp!!no!!

Willow: wisp, no.

wisp: fjukhingg-good enough 

taswell: who deleted deltas account

Willow: Me

taswell: bazinga

taswell: cradles tik tok

armm: we're gonna have to get back deltas account or shes gonna start using ours

taswell: okay cool 

taswell: so damn hot, i feel like minecraft lava block

armm: remember those like bart baker parodies everyone watched

armm: also guava juice ver of i knew u were trouble

taswell: niga higa

taswell: more like

[taswell deleted a message]

taswell: higa

armm: WHAT THE FUCK YYOU CANT SAY THAT DELETE IT  
.  
taswell: I DJDNT FUCJING TYOPE THAT 

taswell: SHE GOT IN MY ACCOUNT

armm: willow go fucking give it back i have the pipe

Willow: I will eventually.

Rea!: bazinga


	2. bazinga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delta finally gets her account back after rough anal. now what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but its private messaging time

delta: ITS BACK I GOT IT BACK

delta: FUCK willow for making my account get deleted

Willow: That is in the past. The next day is now, how has everyone been?

taswell: minecraft lava block

delta: I am at mt fuckcijngg limit i am going to go fucking apeshitg. I an goving to fucking dwvour your spinal fflflfudis. I hunger, but not for satisfactory meat. but ffor raw human blood and flesh. You all are inf ffuckcing dangwr. I am going to mercilessly eat all of you gguys. You are fucked. I am the antichrist.

tempus: bazinga

delta: not going to lie guys, it's just my opinion, so dont hate. but like....minecraft pork chop

armm: not to get political or anything but wasn't that er uhh president that got shot also the one in sherlock???

wisp: you mean john watson

delta: hes my favorite full house actor man, so sad he had to pass away due to blood loss on the wrestling ring

wisp: man he was my favorite singer, i loved his song all of me

Willow: you mean John Legend?

wisp: no what thw fuck man i mean john goodman

delta: @everyone wanna hear a funny story

armm: yea sure

Rea!: Of course!

delta: okay so this one time i found this toothbrush in the garbage 

delta: after sticking it up my gaping vagina, I had an issue

delta: and yknow what that was??

delta: forgot I had AIDS, brushed my teeth afterwards

delta: and now i have AIDS²

delta: young fat grey demon CREAMED by toothbrush (premium)

delta: guys

delta: guyssss

deleted-user: guys

deleted-user: FUCJING AAMAZINGG

deleted-user: no thats fucking it

deleted-user: I SWEAR TO FUCKJNG GOD IM AT MY LIMIT I AM GOING TO [content deleted]

deleted-user: fuck it im going on my other account and private messaging armm

deleted-user: you all are fucking [redacted]

armm: bazinga


	3. private messages 1: Armm & Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delta gets on her alt account to message Armm. what happens? i dont fucking know man

deltaa: armm

deltaa: dude ask willow to let me back in

armm: yeah yeah i will, you have to wait until tomorrow though man he went back to the palace

deltaa: add me to the group chat man

armm: I would but I'm not an operator

deltaa: FUCK

deltaa: waaaaaaaa baby autotuned waahgaff mcave noises

armm: bazinga

armm: dude man

armm: serious question

armm: why do you always come to me when you need stuff??as like: okay u can always message rea man, or wisp

deltaa: I did message wisp he didnt answer

armm: hes probably getting anal

deltaa: but for ur question-i dont know man :/ ur just kinda cool man!its easy to talk to you since u dont take shit so seriously like rea or willow even though i love them to pieces and i dont have to explain my jokes

armm: aw

armm: no man totally!!same here man

deltaa: yeah man

armm: yknow what ill see if i can get/make myself OP so i can add u back in

deltaa: steak and shaker shakeey

armm: fuck off

armm: willow said he'd give me OP when "hes done with his business, give me ten minutes or so, please."

armm: so yeah

deltaa: bruh u didnt have too, but thank u

armm: the man is in house we boutta shut it down

deltaa: dmsjcjHEHDHSH

armm: okay

armm: anything else u want to say

armm: ??

armm: delta

armm: delt?

armm: okay well if u arent coming back to dm i added u back. love u man hope u doing okay for the night, if ur going to bed have a good sleep man.

armm: ly

delt: عطني الثانية سخيف عظمي لك عاهرة أحاول التبول في المرحاض الذي مجرفة سخيف

armm: HOLY FUCKING SHIT

deltaa: bazinga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N ^w^ so that was the third!!;3chapter!!
> 
> delta: LET US OUT OF THE BOX!!
> 
> wisp: theyre enslaving us
> 
> me: hhehehehe x3 yourrrr never getting out o3o
> 
> rea: noooo
> 
> anyway xD hope you liked it! please comment and share and PLEASE DONT FUCKING FLAME ON MY FUCKING WORK I DONT ACCEPT CRITICISM FROM ANYONE I WILL FUCKING TRACK YOU DOWN AND PERSONALLY EAT YOUR ASS


	4. important chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its really important

armm: bazinga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no i dont take criticism


	5. OMG!!!!!>.<

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH!!OMG

THANK YOU GUYS FOR 2 READS!!IT. MEANS SO MUCH TO ME!!I WOULDNT HAVE GOTTEN HERE WITHOUT YOU GUYS!!I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!MAKE SURE U LIKE AND COMMENT AND SAVE!!UR SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH OH NY GOF!!!THANK YOU ALL!! X3

bazinga


	6. delta has an issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delta finds out her AIDS has gotten so bad. She is begining not function properly.what will happen now? read :3

delta: dear fucking satan

delta: we have a fucking issue

armm: ? 

delta: my aids has now progressed into 

delta: i ccant ttype. we need to call.

armm: sure

Rea!: oh no...we must call.

delta: lets go

armm: bazinga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be epic.


	7. minecraft: the call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amino streaks

NARRATOR POV:

The discord call tone had rang on all of their phones. They all picked up before the 3rd ring. They couldn't talk, but that only made room for the wracking sobs of Delta.

"I don't like this, chief." Armm whispered quietly to herself. Delta's cries picked up more. Armm tapped her knuckles on the desk. 

"Delta, you have to tell us."  
I...I..I HAVE AIDS T H R E E!!"

ARMMS POV: 

Her chest tightened. She sweated. She was going to throw up. This COULDN'T be happening. Her one and only..the person who understood her was going to probably fucking decease!!!!!!!! this isn't epic, chief!!

WISP POV:  
"bazinga" he said, a tear shedding.

rea hadnt said anything but crying cause she is a dumb bitch

NARRATOR POV:

Delta cried. She cried so hard, so so hard, until all of a sudden...............she was awake?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?what thw fuck!!!!

"Oh..mustve been a dream. I still only have AIDS two...haha..." She sighed. She just wanted a good night's sleep. But that wouldnt happen. The shadowy figure in the corner would say otherwise.

"Who are you!??!?!did you make me have this dream?!" She shouted.

It took down its hood.

"bazinga." Armm said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi guys its me sonicthehedgehogmegasuperfan1234567891011121314151617181920 here just here to let you know this isnt buiblie/tempus its me and im posting this chapter for them. its pretty important thank u v much for reading luv y'all appreciate u

i fucking hate you tempus

bazinga


	9. new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some new bitches join the chat and some fuckery goes down eat my ass. aku fucking kills everyone

delta: fuck guys 

delta: cant believe robert downey jr gave up his life for endgame

delta: wait

delta: i used that line before this is Unfunny

armm: isnt funny, did not laugh

delta: lick my sweaty ass 

delta: vwsososooooooWOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAggggggggggrrbfndicuskcisncsljfie.g. 

delta: so how is everyone

Willow: I feel Deja Vu to what you just said..

delta: jumper castle crashers

delta: blacksmith no!!dont fucking sayy that!!

Willow: someone else wants to join, what shall we say?

delta: whomst

[Willow added Aku to the chat]

aku: nigga

Rea!: Hello!

delta: BRUH

delta: YOU CCANT FUCKCINGG SAY THAT JM CHSAKIGN AND CDYING 

aku: guys im having a heatstroke

aku: guys omg

delta: fucking fight me 

aku: big penis

armm: finally!!synthetic bazinga

aku: delta ill fucking fight you

delta: no

aku: I'll deteriorate your skeletal system from across digital internet texting from the sheer force of my girth

delta: do it pussy you wont even d

delta: 28bao9eunqifjwocwgdkancowoumaocnwifkwocjwhfisciwnduaofnuenfoshfh

aku: feel the heat

tempus: did you legit fuckkng kill her

aku: yes.

Rea!: thats not good at all :(

aku: you're next.

tempus: *your

aku: 

aku: nevermind guess who is next

tempus: elvis presley museum

aku: get ready for the sheer force of my smegma

aku: cheesy

tempus: cheesy

tempus: MY SKELETON BONES HOLYSHI

aku: goodbye tempus.

Willow: Oh no, Aku! Stop it! It's too powerful!

aku: No. I won't.

aku: everyone will be dead by the time the sun sets. Say a prayer. Say your goodbyes. It's time to perish.

Willow: oh no, I dont feel so good

aku: sorry willow.

armm: rea, direct message me. this is war

Rea!: alright.

aku: bazinga.


	10. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for war.
> 
> With Aku's sheer force of girth, and three of the most powerful beings in the mindscape gone, Armm and Rea have to plan on what to do next. It isn't long before Aku finds them, they have to hurry.
> 
> With Armm's love interest gone with the dust, and the own creator and powerful memory-keeper, everyone must figure out what do to next.
> 
> [guest appearances by roman nigga]

Armm: god

Armm: shes gone

Rea!: focus now, once we get Willow back, we're able to rewind this mess. I know everything is a mess, but things will go back to normal. 

Armm: what do we do man, literally the three most powerful beings in the Mindscape are fucking gone man. We aren't that powerful. She'll find us anyhow.

Rea!: we have to keep our head up 

Armm: youre right

Rea!: Main chat, we have to go.

Armm: lets hurry


	11. free minecoins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bazinga. willow commits sandy hooks

wisp: Once you have completed enough reward activities you can use the points to claim a $5 Microsoft Gift Card. Next you need to go to the Microsoft store and search for Roblox ROBUX. You will see a bunch of different Robux amounts you can buy. Just make sure to pick one that matched the amount you have in your Microsoft gift card.

wisp: i jsut got free robux using www.freeniggabux@fag.com 

Willow: go the fuck to sleep

wisp: ohhh yesaaahhh!!!!! ARAB FUNNY!!! 😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂😂MINIOM FUNNY!!OH GOD YES WILLOW STICK YOUR GRIMY ELF PENIS IN MY MEATCAGE

Willow: thats it

wisp: what

wisp: willow what are you doing

delta: sandy hooks 

tempus: mindscape mass shooting

delta: shut the fuck up your black

tempus: omg no i thoight I was yellow 😰😰frisk minecraft

tempus: pumped up kicks a big bop

delta: again, youre bla

wisp: which one of you fatasses called my daughter a cumslut

delta: me 

wisp: i will disable you

delta: good im into hardcore porn

Willow: got the gun fellas

wisp: oh no it IS JFK

wisp: NO- N

Willow: Bazinga


	12. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isnt a fucking joke anymore i am going ballistic

Willow: this isnt a fucking joke anymore. I live in fear. I shudder in the coldness of the dark void i call my little cell. Such as my soul, a cold, dark shadow. It looms over my memories. Im so horrified each and every day because of the terrifying monster that lurks around each and every single corner. I genuinley despise being alive at this point. Its so harmful to my basic mental stability and i dont know how much more I can take. Every night I have to beg for mercy against the demons that want to bargain for my life at night. The notes written. The pills, i have grown immune too. I have been converted from athiest to Christian just to feel i have someone else with me. I am going to die soon. It is final.

armm: bazinga!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwy did the chickne cross da road?? FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU

suck my cock and balls. suck my OCKC AND BALLS. YA LIKE DIKC AND BALLS, SCHLATT? YA LIKE DICK AND BALLS? MAYBE A LITTLE CUM? YA LIKE PENIS??

fuck you fuck you fuck yOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU.


	14. i wish i were fucking dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ITS IATIR

ITS AIRONI CITS IRNOC GUYS ITS IRONIC GUYS


	15. i just cant do this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with some new alters in the system, shit goes into chaos. please for the love of g

Armm: good news! Well, er- semi-good news..We have some new alters! But, er, you know, how alters come around, it never is good. So, please give a warm welcome for our new system members :-)

**System Notification: Armm has added several people to the chat.**

shitonmynuts: WHATS UP NIGGAS

Armm: Oh dear! such profanity, please calm down. I know you well so far, I didn't expect you to be a heavy sailor-mouth. 

Simon: haha, yeah, he is like that. dont know him well though,,,

shitonmynuts: shut the fuck up you're part of the lemon demon fanbase therefore you are absolute dogshit

Simon: oh, uh, fair enough,, sorry,,

shitonmynuts: ok 

clarice: hellfoo0!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

shitonmynuts: HOLY SHIT GET THE CHILD OUT OF HERE HOW DOES SHE EVEN---

clarice: i wannt to tlak to tyoyu guys i can not type well i have tinyey fingers :----)  
  
  
shitonmynuts: WE CANT KEEP A CHILD IN HERE SHES LIKE -1 YEAR OLD OR SOMETHIGN/!?!

Armm: blix, she's 9. I guess she got ahold of this. I'll keep her in a safe group chat, with NO foul language or innuendos. 

shitonmynuts: good cause my girthy cock has some thrusting to do

delta: oh yeah baby boy come here

**System Notification: shitonmynuts has left the chat**

Armm: I don't think all of us are as funny as we used to be.

Armm: anywhoo, how is everyone? glad to see Delta is here as well.

delta: ice watah slalt aywe

Armm: I hate it here.

delta: shut up you're european i dont wanna fuckin hear this shit about "oh goodness!! i hate it here! i am oh so french!" i could not fucking care less. hon hon oui oui stick it up your fat fuckin ass

Armm: ok.


	16. ghjkl;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit longer this time

Armm: aha! remember when we said bazinga? Looking back at it, it was not all that funny.

shitonmynuts: the fuckin wat

Armm: ah, no worries my dear, you weren't here for it.

Rea!: yes, it wasn't all that funny. I found it funny bac773777923977492482888949238238923489398482347834752357903475923475

Armm: oh, goodness. her phone must be glitching again.

shitonmynuts: does it do dat

Armm: ever since last night, it is like someone trying to get through..

shitonmynuts: uhh okay

shitonmynuts: WHO TOOK MY RAINBOW DASH GLITTER CARE SPARKLE DILDO VIBRATOR WAND MODEL 302 WITH THE PRICE TAG STILL ON IT

shitonmynuts: THE PRICE TAG WAS THE BEST PART YALL DONT KNOW THE FEELING WHEN THAT TAG HITS YOUR SWEET SPOT

Armm: beginning to regret letting you in here, maddie.

shitonmynuts: YEAH THATS FUCKING AMAZING AND ALL BUT LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY RAINBOW DASH GLITTER CARE SPARKLE DILDO VIBRATOR WAND MODEL 302 WITH THE PRICE TAG STILL ON IT

delta: yall hear smth or

shitonmynuts: genuinely horny

delta: genuinely die

shitonmynuts: i would if i had my rainbow dash gl

shitonmynuts: u87723478GR3UJIKFO0003499902088023257FQ5Fjiuef j qfi 47941R8qi974 n f qjfhq g o0

shitonmynuts: HE1389FGT193BFH1BF RG89H1N34F1 3EF913RF913EF013EFNQERGFBGFB 13FR0J13F 

delta: god damn it was ONE finger

shitonmynuts: WHAT DOES THAT MEAN YOU'RE FUCKING KILLIGN ME

delta: damn virgin, so tight

shitonmynuts: GWET ME OUT FO EHRE

shitonmynuts: T74GR285GT274BTRG8RF9QEFNQB36FH8NQ3

delta: he came

delta: everywhere

delta: no reason why its red

shitonmynuts: sshaw t e

shitonmynuts: lie k

shitonmynuts: a m

shitonmynuts: 795rgt295bgt927qbg68qb3r9g7

delta: round two

Armm: goodness, please you two. You are best friends, but you did not have to hurt him. 

delta: but but but but but

Willow: good evening! how is it going :-) i was not here for the last time, i was doing work.

wisp: yeah sexy im work

Willow: you are dead to me!

wisp: doooo do doooooooo do dooooooooo do dooooooo WHOOO

Willow: that is it! i'm going to the shadow realm

vincent: nugget bsicuit nugget in a HOLYU HIT MADDOX IS FUCKING DEAD

shitonmynuts: sha w t w

shitonmynuts: melo d e

vincent: nevermind bleed out and die


	17. him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> him

shitonmynuts: i feel so fucking sick gotta be honest

Rea!: oh dear, let me get you some medicine then?

shitonmynuts: yeah sure im not physically sick my head just hughguhh

Rea!: that, is, er, physically sick, blix.

shitonmynuts: nigger

Rea!: foul.

Rea!: i will get you some medicinerb ft13 4t714714b 1309803474782 483492834092834 23y4fh1394f n984fn 1fn349fnfn1349fn 139r81r 1rfn91348h 1fn49f8n1f913 n1341hf 1f9171 f139f173b4f 134f891h 349fn 14fh13 489fh13 4138r71347 3487193478 12941719f y 928047 349fr3 frr fi3 fr3f 1309f8n130fn13894hf13 f 13hf813fh19 djj83e 19ed19de8h19rh1981uy r19fh8h1fh0dfj138fh1fh193fhn13frn 19efh123189fh913f9n84yu1734972389471893r7y189yre781hf781hef78h1378er19ry893

shitonmynuts: what the FUCK?

Rea!:

shitonmynuts: ok anyway

shitonmynuts: so whats up

Rea!: Blixer, my love, mind talking for a second? At the portal hub.

shitonmynuts: uhhhh ok

Armm: he's probably gonna help her fix her phone is what i am assuming :) anyway, to answer his question when he gets back, i am doing really good! i got some nice sleep yesterday and i feel very refreshed this morning

vincent: thats good!! im glad

shitonmynuts: holy fucking shit

shitonmynuts: what the fuck

shitonmynuts: guys

shitonmynuts: guys this is NOT A TIME TO FUCKING GO INACTIVE IM LITERVGAKRLFMBH194BFR8BR 

vincent: what??? whatrWHAT?!?!? WHAT

shitonmynuts: rea is NOT REA??? who the fuck is this

shitonmynuts: "you know me" no i REALLTY GUCKING DONT

vincent: god damnit

vincent: he's supposed to be in the void

vincent: WAIT HE GOT TO REA? WHAT THE FUCK

delta: poggerz whats going on

delta: AY WHAT WHOAH

shitonmynuts: this fucker is trying to get me to go psycho i can FEEL it

vincent: do not

vincent: delta just went savage on the ceiling im not having you bust through it with your massive height and creepy ass smile

shitonmynuts: THEN TELL HIM TO GET AWAY FROM ME HES GIVING ME A CREEPY FUCKING LOOK

Rea!: you know what i want, deep down

shitonmynuts: ;EL MUCHAHCO SNEIORRIITAA

Rea!: no games, blixer. lets talk

shitonmynuts: get the paint

delta: what the fuck was that noise

delta: why is there rumbling

delta: WHAOT 

delta: WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE

vincent: him

vincent: oh yeah and blixer

delta: WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING LIKE THAT

vincent: big!

shitonmynuts: el muchahco

Rea!: genuinely horny


End file.
